plwfandomcom-20200213-history
Swingmin
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo. Pikmin in general is however.) Description Swingmin is a light brown color, almost the color of caramel. His eyes are the same color, which helps him camoflauge in muddy areas. A long, whiplike tail on his rear end is his most distinguishing feature, his other distinguishing feature being his bright violet leaf. He is one of the smaller Pikmin, even for one as young as he is. The only Pikmin smaller than Swingmin are the poisonous White Pikmin, and this height issue is one of the few things that can actually upset him. Personality Swingmin is incredibly energetic, even by Pikmin standards. He almost never stands still, unless specifically told to by a friend of his. He is very naive and trusting, which can result in him being a great helper of yours. However, this naivete and gullibility can also cause him to aid the wrong people. When he ends up aiding a villain, though, he will quit his help as soon as he figures out their true nature. This is because Swingmin despises violence and has a very strong sense of justice. Whenever possible he will try to make peace, and if in a fight he'll focus on flight, not fight. Childhood Swingmin was plucked from the ground only a little while ago, by a green Pikmin known as Burrowmin. As he is still young he remembers every detail of his early childhood, but he hasn't met many other Pikmin yet. His most vivid childhood memory is nearly getting his head taken of by a ravenous Orange Bulborb in the Wistful Wild, which was averted thanks to Burrowmin saving his bacon. He was plucked in the Wistful Wild, and had his first taste of nectar after poking the strange bugs that reisde there. Swingmin Today Today, Swingmin can still be found in his home in the Wistful Wild. Burrowmin helped him find his Brown Onion, where he sleeps safe from any predators. He still goes on adventures with Burrowmin, who is sometimes annoyed by him but has started to get used to him. You can generally find Swingmin by following the sound of energetic footsteps and nonstop chattering. Quotes *''Hi guys! What are you doing?'' *''B-B-Bulborbs? *Flees*'' *''Need any help?'' *''Anybody have any food?'' *''Hey Burrowmin? Where do Pikmin come from? (Burrowmin's response: I'll tell you when you're older, kid.)'' *''Why can't we all just get along?'' *''What are these Pikmin doing? Looks fun! (Burrowmin's response: GAH! Get away from my magazines! You're not old enough to see them.)'' Abilities *Swingmin can swing from thin objects with his tail. However, if the object is too thick he cannot wrap his tail around it and swing. *Swingmin's tail is also useful for grabbing distant objects, such as pellets or treasures. This results in him having an onion filled with various shiny objects. *Swingmin's small size lets him squeeze through tiny holes in the environment, making him great at exploration. Other Other Info *Swingmin's greatest fear is Bulborbs, especially Orange ones. *Swingmin's favorite food is the red pellet, especially with nectar on top. *Swingmin was dropped on his head once after being plucked. *Swingmin's tail is almost as long as his stem, minus the leaf. *Nectar makes Swingmin more hyper than usual. Author The author interchangably goes by the names Swingmin, Weebl/Bob, and Crocomire. The author was from Pikmin Returns, before the site exploded. Category:Custom Pikmin Characters